1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector for charging which is used for charging an electric vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a connector for charging which is practically used for charging an electric vehicle comprises a vehicle connector element which is connected to a battery mounted on an electric vehicle and which is mounted on the vehicle, and a power supply connector element which is connected to a charging power source disposed outside the vehicle. The connector elements are fitted into each other, and a power is then supplied from the charging power source to the battery mounted on the vehicle, thereby conducting the charging operation. Namely, such a connector is configured so that the current path is established by fittingly contacting male and female terminals of the connector elements with each other. Therefore, a connector of the prior art has a problem in that a large resistance is produced in the fitting operation.
As a countermeasure to the above, it may be contemplated to employ a method in which the charging operation is conducted without producing a fitting direct contact between the two connector elements. In the method, each of the vehicle connector element and the power supply connector element is configured so as to have a core and a coil, and a magnetic circuit which passes through both the coils is constituted by both the cores, and then a power is supplied from a power source to a vehicle by means of an electromotive power induced by the coil of the vehicle connector element.
In this case, however, the cores and coils for forming a magnetic circuit are necessary to cause the connector to become large and heavy.
In the vehicle connector element, for example, this produces following problems. The vehicle connector element is to be always mounted on an electric vehicle. When the vehicle connector element is large, therefore, a large mounting space must be prepared in the vehicle body and severe restrictions are imposed on the design of the vehicle body. Further, when the vehicle connector element is heavy, the running performance is impaired.
Occasionally, the power supply unit may be configured as a handy type one so as to be portable. In such a case, the power supply connector element must be configured so as to be small and light.